World history
The history of the world is a set of events that occurred prior to the player's arrival to Portia. There were four major events that occurred at least 330 years ago: the Age of Corruption, the Day of Calamity, the Age of Darkness, and the Day of the Bright Sun. Age of Corruption Prior to the Day of Calamity was a time period known as the Age of Corruption. The Age of Corruption was the age when human technology was at its peak. People lived luxurious lives, robots did most of the labor, and technology had been beyond advanced to the point where extraterrestrial travel was possible. Power Stones were crystallized energy created by scientists used to power technology. The Altair One lifted off the surface of the earth and entered outer space for the next 330 years, with several crew members, including Ack and Lara, on board. Unbeknownst to them, a catastrophic world war ensued that brought the world into darkness. Day of Calamity The Day of Calamity was a catastrophic event that engulfed the entire world into chaos, darkness, and disarray. Humans created weapons of technology used for war and terror that created mass destruction. In recorded history, continents were destroyed, cities were buried, and new forests and species were created as a result of the use of chemical and biological weapons. The human population became sparse, and AI machines were unable to be contained and controlled. The world was shrouded with darkness, entering the Age of Darkness for the next 200 years. Age of Darkness The Age of Darkness was the result of the war caused by humans and the use of dangerous technology. Vast amounts of humans lived underground in hunger and solitary. Monsters lurked and civil wars broke out. Industries shut down and knowledge was lost. New countries were formed, and new religions were born, including the Church of the Light. The Church of the Light predicted that a savior would appear and end the darkness, bringing the light back to the world. A man named J. Peach was born sometime during the Age of Darkness. Day of the Bright Sun About a hundred years ago from present times, J. Peach built a machine that would dispel the darkness that haunted the world for the last 200 years. Peach was recognized as a hero that brought the long-forgotten light back to the world. The common folk would name this historic event the Day of the Bright Sun as a means of honoring Peach's heroic act and restoring hope to the people. Post-events 80 years after the Day of the Bright Sun, settlers from Ethea established the town of Portia over the decayed ruins of Dubei. To honor Peach, a statue of himself was erected in the center of the plaza named after him, Peach Plaza. Around the same time, the Alliance of Free Cities was formed. The Empire of Duvos, one of the two major countries in the world, entered a war against the Alliance of Free Cities over the resources at a ruins in Lucien. The war ended in a draw, and a peace treaty between the two opposing parties is currently in place. Category:Calendar